


The Prophet, The Beast

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bars and Pubs, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Exes, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Museums, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Spooning, Swimming Pools, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: A new face is chosen to defeat the Nymphojinn... However, she's half-asleep and only likes a couple faces. Inspired by Angels in Everything.
Relationships: Abia Nawazi/Original Character, Lailani Kealoha/Original Character, Polly Bendleson/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. The Prophet Kyu and the Beast of the Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angels In Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693176) by [Sidtrap1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyu's first candidate happens to be Lysandra. After Lysandra's interactions with some fetching girls (and her boss, Brooke Belrose), Kyu made the conclusion she isn't REALLY the one worthy to fight the Nymphojinn after all.

**The Prophet, The Beast**

**Pt. 1: The Prophet Kyu and the Beast of the Museum**

**_-_-_-_**

Technicolored women engulfed the mind of Lysandra Segovia. Their names? They did not matter. They did however take control of the women that did and it made Lysandra inconsiderably flustered and frustrated. 

"Polly! Abia! Don't let them control you!" Lysandra panicked. She watched as more naked girls were being picked up by these ephemeral women, all laughing at Lysandra's plight to save these women. 

"Oh? You actually care about them? You don't even know them, pathetic girl!" The one with rainbow hair and pink skin laughed, as she squeezed a blonde transwoman's body as she screamed. 

"I have an idea, Moxie. Let's show this bitch a lesson that she'll NEVER FORGET!" The blue horned woman giggled as she squeezed another girl with raven hair and lilac-tinted eyeshadow. 

It was soon the women fused with the girls Lysandra screamed for. Lysandra was panicking in her head. 

"No… NO… NO!!!"

_-_-_-_

Lysandra was shook awake as she crashed out of her bed hearing a blaring alarm sound. 

"Nnghh… Fuck me sideways. Why is it these dreams get awfully dark? It's like God's trying to tell me to go to church or something…" Lysandra shook her head at that thought as she put on her glasses. 

She took a look at the mirror. Wild curly locks of dark brown (almost black) hair needed to be combed down, though it lead to them becoming wing-like in style. Lysandra had to make do. 

"Hey, you…" 

Lysandra shrieked as she saw a pink-haired fairy in the mirror. 

"God! Calm the fuck down!" 

"HOW IN THE FUCK CAN I?! YOU JUST INVADED MY HOUSE!!" Lysandra couldn't keep her composure as she was a bright pink. 

"I just saw that you were having some pretty fucked up dreams lately. I think the solution for you is to get laid…" the fairy observed as she looked down Lysandra's body. 

"Mmm… Yeah, as much as I am having an emotional falling out with my own religion, I kind of want to stay abstinent for a bit? I doubt a guy wants me riddled with STDs and smelling like a men's locker room," Lysandra frowned as she went back to getting ready for work. 

"Lysandra Segovia; Graduated with a Bachelor of Science in History… Does the word 'Nymphojinn' sound familiar to you?" Kyu made Lysandra stop at her feet. 

Lysandra turned, "Okay. I don't know how in the fuck you know I studied History or how you even knew I was familiar with the Nymphojinn… but I will keep listening."

"You know, there are girls COMPATIBLE with you according to my HunieBee… Plenty in fact. If you want to meet the Nymphojinn…"

Lysandra shook her head, "I am not going to awaken the Nymphojinn. I can not. That is a 'NOPE' from me! I love girls as much as the next person, but those girls already ruined my goddamn sleep schedule!" 

"But if you don't then the super period is going to destroy EVERYTHING YOU KNOW AND LOVE!" 

This fairy knew how to tug at her heartstrings. 

"FINE. I will do it BUT ONLY to stop those girls! I think after that, I will even get a good night's sleep for once! But know I also am a picky ass bitch. Even if that device says I might be compatible with a girl, I'm not going to tap that ass if she rubs me the wrong way!" 

The fairy was caught off guard. 

"Ohhh… Kay…" the fairy was taken a back. 

"I did not mean to sound grumpy. It's not like I saw two girls I only know their names and faces getting raped in front of me by those space whores!"

"Ohhhh… Those dreams. I gotta find the fairy in charge of dreams and tell her to stop making the message so fucked up," the fairy groaned, "by the way, my name is Kyu. Kyu Sugardust."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for the full name," Lysandra replied. 

_-_-_-_

Lysandra sat idly as she almost dozed off to sleep. She grunted when Kyu snapped her back awake. 

"What are you doing?! These chicks don't want you dozing off on them!" Kyu hissed. 

"Can I at least get a coffee? Jesus. You can't be seriously telling me that on my desk job as a front desk clerk at this lovely museum that I…"

Lysandra stopped herself when she recognized the cute blonde woman she saw before from her dreams. She tried to ignore the bulge inside her leotard and look straight at her sweet face, with pink eyeshadow and ruby red lips. It wasn't everyday you recognize a girl from your dreams OUTSIDE of said dream.  _ Polly… the one Moxie laid a hand on.  _

"Ohh, I was mostly here to learn a little history or two about Inna De Poona. I bought my ticket; Could you show me where the tour starts?" The woman said with a thick New England accent. 

Lysandra rose up, as if she was completely energized. 

"How about I show you around! The curator's out on break but I am more than excited to share with you the history of our lovely isla--"

"Ms. Segovia, you are awfully doing too much for a simple job as a front desk clerk." 

"Fuck off, Belrose, I am having a moment here!" 

The scoff made Lysandra recognize what she just did. 

"You are lucky I hired you for that degree of yours," the big breasted brunette woman stormed off angrily, "otherwise I would have FIRED you for that FOUL attitude! I simply do NOT understand where you thought treating ME with disrespect was APPROPRIATE!"

The New England girl just watched dumb founded as Lysandra froze in shock. 

"Note to self… Lysandra is no longer compatible with THAT chick," Kyu shook her head disappointed, "What a shame too. She was a hottie even with the plastic surgeries."

"Ehehe… My apologies. Shall we begin the tour?" Lysandra asked the blonde. 

"Most certainly… I didn't expect you to be servin' lip," the blonde girl said as she unintentionally rubbed salt on the wound. 

"It's complicated, I have been having a lot of sleepless nights lately and I often lash out at the people I HATE. You were a sight for sore eyes for me ," Lysandra laughed. 

"Was I? Oh you flatter me! I'm just worried you aren't just sayin' that and bein' y'know… two-faced?" The woman was a bit worried now. 

"Two-faced? Well, you can say I might be like that but when it comes to you, a total stranger I haven't been dreaming about at all [No ma'am not at all], I often try to wear my mind on my sleeve and open myself up more," Lysandra just wanted her to introduce herself as Polly already. 

"You've been dreaming about me?" Polly read through her. Fuck. 

"Ehehehehehehe… Yeah, I guess I have," Lysandra replied. 

"OH MY GOODNESS, That's so weird! I only met you today! And judging by your look today, you DEFINITELY haven't watched my channel on UPipe like, AT ALL. But I get it, you're a pretty butch girl and makeup isn't your thing," Polly was beginning her speech about subscribing to UPipe. 

"I've been trying to build a platform of my own; I've started video game developing. I've only done art for it and stuff, but I haven't had time to make any new videos for UPipe in a while. I definitely need to check you out though; I love a girl with a voice as cute as yours," Lysandra replied. 

"D'awwww… If this is how you'll be for the rest of the tour, then I'll have to buy another ticket just to see you!" Polly giggled. 

_-_-_-_

After the tour (it was more of a date during her work shift), Polly bid Lysandra adieu her own way, by leaving her a business card. 

"Now you have to tell me about these dreams you've been havin'! I want the TEA for next time!" Polly said with an excited beam. It was clear Polly was very self-centered which Lysandra didn't think was a bad thing. She loved that touch of vanity on her in fact. 

As she left, another familiar face emerged. This time she wore a hijab and dress more conservatively compared to Polly. Lysandra's heart was racing because her face was in plain sight… and it was CUTE AS FUCK.  _ That's totally Abia; the girl Jewn was screwing over _ .

"O-Oh my! I hope I didn't interrupt anything!" The Hijabi girl said as she saw Lysandra regain her energy. 

"NOT AT ALL! Are you also here for a museum tour of our wonderful exhibits?" Lysandra wanted to give her more than a tour.

"Yes, actually. I love the dic- er I mean I love the decor made in ancient Inna De Poona!" The Hijabi girl blushed after that misstep in her words. 

"I studied a bit of Inna De Poona's art history. They were pretty horny on main before those colonists from England showed up, weren't they?" Lysandra shook her head. 

"Horny… on… Main?" The Hijabi asked. 

"Meaning horny all of the time. Like they can't go five minutes without an image of some tits flying around. Sorry. I often use weird sayings; English isn't my best language either," Lysandra replied, expecting now was the time for Abia to introduce herself. 

"I-It's fine. I guess that means I might be…"

Fuck. Lysandra thought Abia was going to be chill. Abia had NO CHILL when it came to that topic. 

"Ms. Segovia, are you seriously bringing up the topic of the sex lives of the indigenous peoples of Inna De Poona before EVEN beginning the tour?"

"Cut that shit out, Belrose! REAL women are talking!" 

Another sassy comment. Though this time the brunette confronting Lysandra just rolled her eyes. 

"It's a wonder the rest of the staff keep you around if you keep dismissing them so callously!" The big breasted brunette now was about to cry. 

"Errr… Are you okay?" The Hijabi asked Lysandra, "You know that isn't how you treat your higher ups in this island… not  _ usually _ anyway…"

"I can get grouchy when I have restless nights," Lysandra said, "Especially when it is about you out of those clothes and out of that veil."

"W-what?! Me?! Oh my! I don't think I have met you before prior to this… Oh… And you dreamt of me naked?! I… Oh… That's not something a museum guide should tell just any tourist…" Abia grew flustered. 

"It's a long story. But… I don't think I am prepared to go into any further detail. We should go back to discussing the phallic imagery in some of Inna De Poona's sculptures," Lysandra said as she gave yet another tour to a girl.

"Mmmmm… You're so naughty, but I can't help but enjoy you being like that!" Abia said as she was excited for Lysandra to point out all of the dicks (during yet another tour made into a date). 

_-_-_-_

Night fell and Mrs. Belrose stepped in to confront Lysandra as she handed her a coffee.

"The curator just quit on us. He felt offended about all the quote-on-quote 'insensitive' 'immature' and 'inconsiderate' people who keep heckling his tours. As much as you hate me, you at least have SOME fun with the job… You're getting a promotion but because you seem to have a vendetta against me, you aren't getting a raise until you can quit being so disrespectful!" Mrs. Belrose huffed.

"So you heard my apology to the two ladies who showed up?" Lysandra asked. 

"It explains why you have been sleeping at the desk on occasion. You even made it a record of sleeping while standing up! You haven't been staying up watching anime like my latest assistant, have you?"

"Close. I was developing a video game about magical girls that fight evil. That assistant of yours might get a kick out of it. One of the girls is a Russian with bright pink hair and she uses martial arts to keep demons at bay from getting near her boyfriend," Lysandra started to overly exposite about her interests to a woman who just didn't give a FUCK. 

"Well, make sure you get some sleep before work tomorrow! You have a big day ahead of you!" Mrs. Belrose walked off. 

And like that, she crashed in bed ignoring Kyu trying to wake her up. 


	2. The Prophet, Kyu Sugardust, And The Beast, The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Abia and Polly get the context to why they finally meet Lysandra TOGETHER at once, they have a sleepover where they have pizza. That's basically it.

The Prophet, The Beast

Pt. 2 - The Prophet, Kyu Sugardust, and The Beast, The Bedroom

_-_-_-_

Lysandra twiddled her thumbs as she began to text a couple people. It wasn't everyday that she was going to talk to two girls at once, but it was hard for her to divert her attention to her phone for only a couple seconds. She groaned to herself; _Why is it hard to communicate to my own brother and get tips on how to get a girl to like me enough?_

"Hey, you! Why's your head stuck in your phone?" 

Lysandra looked up. Oh fuck. They're both here. 

"And who is this little lady?" Polly was addressing the now wide-eyed Lysandra as she referred to Abia. 

"O-Oh… Is this what they call… A girl's date?" Abia was sounding concerned that it was more like a friendly outing between three girls. 

"Oh! Errr… I have a confession to make… I have been dreaming about BOTH of you. I am sorry to have left that out earlier," Lysandra replied as she had a guilt-ridden face. 

"Errr… Are you going to confess you don't know which one of us you like more? Because I'm not really the kind of girl that likes sharing," Polly didn't sound amused. 

"I've heard of these kinds of relationships… I can see threesomes being fun… but to focus your attention on two people at once can be awfully stressful," Abia seemed more forgiving but at the same time she didn't like the direction of this conversation either. 

"I figured you two would be concerned; I kind of left out the dreams I had… They weren't really pleasant. And…" Lysandra began the topic of the dreams. 

"UGH! I can't believe I have to POP into their line of vision for these girls to get with the PROGRAM!" Kyu stepped in as she grew frustrated. 

"Another girl?! Oh and I thought you were different!" Polly was visibly upset. 

"Woah! Time out! It isn't what you think! You girls may not like it, but you girls are needed to help reawaken the Nymphojinn so a hero can step in and give them mind-blowing sex!" Kyu tried to reel Polly back in. 

"W-wh-what?!" Abia's face was a bright red. 

"I am NOT that kind of lady!" Polly huffed covering herself. 

"Listen, Lysandra NEEDS your girls' help! The Nymphojinn need to be awaken sooner before their super period! It happens every ten thousand years, and the last hero to stop them before and save the galaxy is dead. If the Nymphojinn don't get amazing sex soon, then everyone is going to DIE," Kyu was serious when she said this as she held Polly's hand, gripping it tightly so she stays and listens. 

"O-Oh my… We should probably start practicing then, huh?" Abia looked at Lysandra with bedroom eyes. 

"I think there is a way for me to find someone else to take the mantle. To be honest… I never had sex before, let alone with two girls," Lysandra frowned as she had to admit this. 

"I will admit, I did invite a more experienced candidate for Nymphojinn pussy destroyer BUT in the meantime, you all need to prepare yourselves in case the Nymphojinn take control of your bodies," Kyu added a bit more exposition before Lysandra watched Polly's eyes widen. 

"Control… our bodies?" Polly's face was a bright red. 

"I see…" Abia looked at her body, no longer feeling comfortable about the situation. She didn't seem to hate the idea either but seeing how grave the situation is, she wasn't thinking about it in a fun context. 

"Seeing I have Rosacea, I already know I am not in that HunieBee as one of the cuties Mr. Right is going to have to hunt down," Lysandra replied. 

"You aren't, but I think you can at least give the girls someone to practice on," Kyu said. 

"Is it so that we know what we're doing when we… Work with other girls?" Abia asked as she licked her lips at the thought. 

"Girl, your mind is in the gutter, isn't it?" Polly nervously laughed. 

"We should also remember we have work and stuff. Mrs. Belrose promoted me recently so I have to follow a new schedule," Lysandra shared, "We should establish a time when we are all available."

"Ah! Of course! Work can be fairly tricky, isn't it?" Abia groaned as she remembered work. 

"You girls have it rough! Not to worry though. I'll be there when you need me too. Just… Take it slow with me too. I can be a bit of a drama queen when it comes to certain things," Polly said as she now had a guilt-ridden face. 

"Wait… Are we just now establishing an actual relationship? Fuck. I hope we're really ready for this," Lysandra mumbled. 

"We can just start off as really good friends. Taking it slow is never a problem for me," Polly said, assuring Lysandra that it's a first for everyone. 

"I just hope we are prepared in time for… those Nymphojinn," Abia bit her lip again thinking about Kyu's warning.

"Then it is settled! You girls are going to practice dating as well! Don't disappoint me girls!" Kyu said with a grin on her face before flying off. 

"Well, since we're already here… Who's up for some smoothies?" Polly said with a smile on her face. 

_-_-_-_

Night fell and the girls showed up at Lysandra's house. Lysandra understood why her heart was racing. It wasn't everyday she had company over and her room can get messy with all sorts of papers and art materials lying on her desk around her laptop computer. Her bookshelves had figurines, manga and anime DVDs as well as a couple how-to-draw books from back when she was still drawing. She didn't know if Polly and Abia really wanted to be in a room with who could be considered a total nerd. 

"I think first things first, we have to get used to getting up close and personal. Though… I guess certain questions already get answered in this room," Polly noticed Lysandra's N*nt*nd* Sw*tch, which was sitting by her TV, and one of the tiny game cartridges being for 'Dance-Along 2021' and 'HoopFit Adventures'. 

"My mom bought me the former so I can work out. I find a lot of good tracks to jam to sometimes," Lysandra replied, "And I do need to exercise more often. Holding in my gut just isn't enough sometimes." 

"Oh, I hear you! It's so hard to keep a figure sometimes!" Polly giggled as she looked more closely at the 'HoopFit Adventures' game. 

"Errr… I don't mind asking but… What kind of food should I make? Do you often cook for yourself?" Abia was digging through the kitchen. Lysandra knew what was up. 

"I have microwave tortellini with pesto sauce in the freezer. I honestly don't know how to cook for myself anymore ever since I moved here; Money's so bad I only get microwave meals to save," Lysandra replied as she glanced over depressed. 

"Oh you poor thing! How about this… I order something we all can enjoy! How does that sound?" Polly asked, now getting more familiar with Lysandra's living situation. 

"How did you get this wonderful house?" Abia asked, now curious as to how Lysandra even managed to live independently, "I've only managed to live in an apartment!"

"My brother works at the poolside bar and lives with me at the other end. This is a duplex both of my parents bought for us. Every now and then I do side hustles, like bounce at the local casino but the only job I felt comfortable in happens to be that museum I first met you two at," Lysandra answered as she watched Abia pull out one microwave tortellini dish. 

"Oh. I see… It's nice to have a family that supports you," Abia's voice can't help but share a twinge of envy. 

"Tell me about it! My parents don't even know what I've been up to half of the time!" Polly's envy was more obvious. 

"It isn't all fun and games though. But I see what you mean," Lysandra got the picture on why they were envious to begin with. 

Awkward silence hit the girls before Polly opened her mouth. 

"So what do you girls like?" Polly asked. 

"I like Japanese food; Sushi's kind of my weaknesses, especially with the spicy mayo and sriracha on top of a few rolls," Lysandra beamed with joy. 

"Errr… Different strokes I guess," Polly didn't like Lysandra's answer. 

"Do you like pizza, Polly?" Abia asks, also not a fan of sushi. 

"Do I? You're preaching to the choir, honey!" Polly was relieved Abia mentioned food she actually did enjoy. 

"Pizza's good too. I like pineapple and spinach," Lysandra said as she thought of the pizza in her head. 

"You have such... an adventurous diet!" Polly was taken aback by the odd choices Lysandra had for food. 

"Well, when you only have microwave tortellini in the freezer, you may as well get creative SOMETIMES," Lysandra chuckled. 

"What do you like, Abia? Anything I need to avoid for your diet?" Polly observed Abia intently enough. 

"Ham is haram, so I sadly can't have bacon. Errr… Perhaps I'll have a… veggie lover's pizza just to be safe? You can't go wrong with vegetables!" Abia said as she couldn't help but smile. 

"Oooh! I think I'll stick with a margherita pizza then! We can order a deal with salads as well! We can grab some greens that way!" Polly was finishing up the order.

"A caprese sounds wonderful," Lysandra said as her mouth began to water. 

"Oooooh, a caprese? I want to try that out! I never had one before!" Abia grew excited when she heard of a food she never had before.

"A caprese it is then!" Polly said with a bright smile. 

And with that, the girls had a vegetarian pizza night where the girls watched "Casablanca" (for Abia it was her first time watching it). 

"We should have a sleepover! That way we can get used to each other better!" Polly said as she was opening up her backpack and revealing her pajamas. 

"Alright," Lysandra said, "That's fine as long as you don't mind sharing a bed."

"That's sort of why we're here in the first place, right?" Abia replied with a cheeky grin on her face. 

"Do you mind if we use your shower, Lysandra?" Polly asked. 

"Sure, go ahead!" Lysandra replied, "I'll try to make my bed more approachable."

By that, Lysandra was mostly just pulling stuffed animals off of her bed that she still slept with. She was embarrassed when Abia held one in her arms, but at the same time, Abia's baby-face was perfect for holding such a thing. 

"I wish they had snake plushies. They are often misunderstood," Abia sighed as she held onto the stuffed alpaca in her arms. 

"I used to have one when I was younger but I gave it away. They're so long and easier to manage," Lysandra replied, "Also… my Abuela hates snakes, so I could never get a real one either."

Abia's eyes widened, "That's terrible!"

"If I had more money, I could get a pet. I just like things with long snouts. I often watch videos about ball pythons and they look so cute. The only issue is that they aren't often taken care of and I have to feed them mice. I'm a pescetarian, so seeing something small and cute like a mouse being fed to a snake often rubs me the wrong way," Lysandra lamented her snake issue. 

"Pesca… tarian?" Abia heard a new word. 

"It means I don't eat beef, pork, or chicken. It's a personal preference of mine. Fish has been the only meat that hasn't made me gag," Lysandra replied, "Especially seeing what the animal the meat came from looks like."

Polly stepped in and overheard the conversation, a towel over her head, "Ohhhh! That explains a LOT!" 

"Welcome back, Polly. We were just talking about animals. What's your favorite animal?" Lysandra asked.

"Oh! I just love birds! My mom used to take care of a little parrot back home!" Polly gleamed with joy. 

Though she saw Lysandra shudder. 

"Y-yeah… That must be so cute," Lysandra tried to hide her fear in her voice. 

"Are you okay? You sound like you saw a ghost," Polly was taken aback at first until she saw Lysandra begin to rub her skin. 

"Do you not like birds, Lysandra?" Abia asked. 

"Birds are cute at a distance, but my Aunt used to have a larger parrot back home and his talons are sharp as Hell. I remember them pinching and scratching me when they landed on me. What is worse, a little cousin of mine sicked him on me as a prank when I was younger and now I can't unsee how scary they can be sometimes," Lysandra replied as she felt bad for oversharing with Polly who just told her she loved parrots the most. 

"Awwwww. That's awful! But you know what the saying goes; There isn't a bad pet, just a bad owner! Don't let that memory get to you, sweetie," Polly said as she sat next to Lysandra on the bed. 

"Thanks, Polly. That's really encouraging," Lysandra said, giving a weak smile. 

"Before I leave for my shower… What's your favorite pet?" Abia asked. 

"I love dogs. Sheepdogs and collies are my favorites. They have little squirrel-like feet and their snouts are sometimes fox-like. I had a shepherd mix who looked a lot like one too," Lysandra replied. 

"So are you saying you like dogs or are you saying you like foxes?" Polly raised a brow as she asked this. 

"I guess I like both? They're canids in a way. I just like how foxes look but you're right to tell me they're different," Lysandra chuckled. 

Abia left for her shower next and Polly paid more attention to Lysandra's thought process. 

"For starters, foxes have a stricter diet compared to dogs. Also, they have some features comparable to cats. But they sound different to both of them; Did you know foxes can chuckle and even yell when they are in the company of others? I often like watching fox rescue videos often to remind me why having a fox isn't a smart move. I guess sheepdogs are the closest I can get without my house smelling awful," Lysandra giggled. 

"You sure know your animals!" Polly giggled.

"I try to know my animals. Some creatures are definitely an anomaly to me though. Like bugs for example. I still don't get bloodsuckers like mosquitoes. What does our blood have nutritionally for their young that most flowers don't have? Why are all the bloodsuckers _female_?" Lysandra groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. 

"I wish I knew too. You know, you're smarter than you look. I can learn a thing or two from you," Polly said with a warm smile on her face. 

"Thanks. Same with you," Lysandra said as when Abia came out of the shower, Lysandra and Polly saw Abia's hair down for the first time. 

"Errr… Is it appropriate for us to see?" Polly looked away for a bit. 

"I mean, we're all girls here. It should be fine," Abia said this as if Polly asked a stupid question. 

"O-Oh! I guess that's true!" Polly couldn't help but chuckle with relief. 

"I'll be praying before bed. I hope you don't mind," Abia replied. 

"Sure thing! Go right on ahead!" Polly nodded agreeingly. 

Lysandra was last to take a shower in the meantime, as Kyu overlooked her getting ready. 

"What's with the long face?" Kyu asked. 

"Nothing. I just envy that despite everything, Abia is faithful to her God still. Remember when I said I was having a falling out with my religion?" Lysandra asked as she began to undress for the shower.

"Errr… What's the deal with that?" Kyu asked. 

"I still respect the teachings of Jesus, but being raised Roman Catholic can be a bit painful at times. Especially if you are struggling to know yourself better. And other people telling you what is right and wrong kind of fucks you up when said people are clearly in the wrong on specific subjects. It took me two years after I stopped going to church with my Mom to even know I liked women," Lysandra said as she turned on the shower. 

"You still read as easily impressionable, though. But why did you stop going to church?" Kyu asked.

"I called the priest out for not remembering to 'love thy neighbor' during confirmation. He was a bit of a homophobe. It was a double edged sword as years later, he was found with child porn. It hurt the church knowing the priest was even associated with that," Lysandra explained, as she wet her hair, prepping it for a shampoo.

"Ahhhhh. The ol' Catholic priest stereotype hit you hard, huh. In all seriousness, I am sorry you grew jaded from that. But hey. At least I know you respect Abia's beliefs enough not to make a comment," Kyu replied. 

"It's fine. I mean… I still believe in abstinence. Call me old fashioned, but I just don't see my having sex unless it is with the ONE. I am glad Polly and Abia are taking it slow with me. I might need it just to be sure I am doing the right thing with this Nymphojinn thing," Lysandra said as she made bubbles with the shampoo in her short hair. 

"I forgot that's what you discussed with the girls. I was just trying to zone out of that because I'm worried this training will get BORING," Kyu replied. 

"If it makes it feel better, we're already rubbing our bodies on each other. Abia MIGHT be feelsy. I should be prepared for that," Lysandra said as she began to rinse her hair. 

"Don't let me down with this 'Will they, won't they' bullshit. We don't have a lot of time," Kyu observed.

"You did find that hero guy, right? What is his name?" Lysandra asked as she rubbed soap on herself for a couple minutes. 

"He's friends with another one of my clients… You might know him from a rock band," Kyu observed. 

"I might check them out. I just need a name," Lysandra's eyes narrowed. 

"The band is Oblivion and the guy's name is Reznor. He's a bit of a bad boy," Kyu explained. 

"Oh… I see. I hope he isn't _too_ bad of a guy. I've already been wronged by a dozen in my lifetime," Lysandra sighed before turning off the showerhead. 

_-_-_-_

"Okay, first intimate night as girlfriends. I hope all this skin-to-skin contact doesn't freak you all out!" Lysandra replied as she lied in between Polly and Abia. 

"It doesn't for me… I kind of love it," Abia purred. 

"Same here! Just… Don't try to push me off the bed, okay?" Polly was clinging onto Lysandra as she was the one most likely to fall off the bed, while Abia was squished inside the twin bed. 

"I won't. Here… I might lose some circulation tonight, but it should be worth it," Lysandra said as she pulled the girls in an embrace that had them more likely laying on her as opposed to laying side-by-side to her. 

"I didn't take you to be a snuggler, Lysandra!" Polly giggled, "but I sure like it!"

And for the first time in almost a couple weeks, Lysandra slept without a bad dream interrupting her. The warmth of the girls put her at some ease compared to the stuffed animals she was sleeping with before. 


	3. The Prophet Brandon and the Beast known as Lysandra's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra reminisces about her past and meanwhile has to deal with drama at the local poolside bar where Brooke's husband reveals to be full of surprises.

The Prophet, The Beast 

Pt. 3 - The Prophet Brandon and the Beast known as Lysandra's Past

_-_-_

"I need to tell him the news! He's going to love it!" Lysandra told herself as she was holding an 'A+ - 97%' over a paper on Russian History before the Cold War and the events leading up to the Russian Revolution. It was her final paper… the one step out of college and into adulthood. She can feel herself dancing along to 'This is the Moment' from the Jekyll and Hyde musical soundtrack despite the context of the song. 

However, that joy was short-lived as the minute she unlocked the door to the house she was excitably visiting she heard not one but TWO girls moaning. 

She stepped more closely to the source, a bedroom that reeked of men's sweat and occasional fart. Lysandra was horrified as right there it was the man she was referring to when she wanted to tell the news… his dick in his hand as he was jerking it to a red-haired gothic lolita and a familiar overweight blonde haired girl…

"What the FUCK?!" Lysandra yelled. 

The red-headed girl yelled when she spotted Lysandra. 

"What the FUCK, Jakob?! You said you locked all of the doors!" The red-headed girl yelled. 

"N-Nani?! Didn't you say she was going to be gone for a WHILE?!" The blonde squeaked in horror. 

"Well, I can see why you were looking for a quick fuck…" the red-headed girl began to speak as Lysandra began to storm off. The more heavier-set boy she once had rose-tinted glasses over now was following her back, trying to pull his pants back on. 

"Lysandra, can you fucking calm down?!" The fedora-wearing neck beard asked.

"NO, you STUPID FUCK! Did you know this day meant EVERYTHING to me?! And here you are about to jack off to CLEARLY YOUNGER girls than me?! I swear that red-headed bitch is UNDERAGED!" Lysandra hissed angrily. 

"Audrey's said she's mature. She told me herself! She at least was ready, unlike you!" The neckbeard yelled. 

"We were dating since high school… and this is how you treat your sweetheart?!" Lysandra's tears were rage filled. 

"You NEVER wanted to fuck me when I asked!" 

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS BECAUSE I WANTED TO SAVE MYSELF FOR UNTIL WE GOT ENGAGED AT LEAST! Don't you know I follow abstinence?! The reason why is because I won't feel bad if my first time is with a womanizing dick like yourself!!" Lysandra yelled this out at the man who just crossed his arms. 

"...Are you done?"

"Yes?"

"What frustrates me the most is that you NEVER want to anything REAL adults do! You only ever want to watch movies and eat sushi! We never even went to prom together! PROM! And you bitch at me for doing something I want to do for once?!" 

The minute she heard 'bitch', she continued to storm off. 

"Lysandra… Lysandra, wait! Listen to me… I'm just…"

Lysandra spat one last glare at Jakob before going 'Fuck you, you pedophile FUCK!"

The one thing she left out from this interaction was that the blonde was her ex-roommate, Sarah Stevens who was kicked out for hoarding as well as her own baggage of being an annoying, attention seeking girl who only showered once a week. Lysandra couldn't deal with that.

_-_-_-_

"Oh! So that is why you bolted out the door the minute you saw my new assistant! Had I known you had an awful falling out with her before, I wouldn't have even mentioned her!" Brooke said apologetically as Lysandra was sitting with a clenched fist, "and let's not forget she was having relations with your ex! Oh honey, your story is sad to tell!"

"Look… All I am saying is, I know you don't love your husband, BUT you can do SO much better than Sarah. She doesn't even take a BATH when she needs to!" Lysandra replied.

"Point taken. She can be a bit of a handful sometimes. But enough about her… I've seen you hanging out with Polly Bendleson, the Beauty Tuber AND a recent member of security, Ms. Nawazi. Those two girls are from different worlds! I didn't think you even liked women," Brooke said as she took a sip of her latte. 

"I do. I just don't like to talk about my orientation on the job. It's unprofessional and all that," Lysandra said as she sipped her coffee black. 

"So why those two? I'm merely curious is all," Brooke said as she eyes Lysandra with her deep blue eyes. 

"Let's just say I have this instinct to protect them from the cruelty that can happen to them. I don't think they have ever been cheated on like I have, and even if they did, I don't want that to happen to them again," Lysandra sighed as she took another sip of coffee. She didn't want to discuss dreams with Brooke. 

"You were dating both of them in the Surf Shack? A little birdy told me. Had I known you were looking for love, I would have sent my husband your way!" Brooke laughed. 

"I don't fuck with cheaters, Brooke. Especially if they're my boss's boring and pathetic husband," Lysandra said deadpan as she rolled her eyes. 

"It's the thought that counts," Brooke sighed. 

"Anyway, my brother told me recently that there's a creep sexually harassing younger male customers around that old curator's age at the Poolside Bar. I was wondering if your husband knew about it since you told me he visits there often," Lysandra replied. 

"Mmmmm… I would have heard from him if he did," Brooke took a deep breath to think. 

"Alright. Well, I am about to do an investigation on that creeper. I don't want you to have any competition," Lysandra said with a cheeky grin. 

"Make sure you take those girls as well! I want you to have a good time after your shift today," Brooke gave a playful wink as well as a coupon for free margaritas. 

"Thanks, I guess," Lysandra laughed nervously. 

Brooke walked off. Lysandra was mostly concerned for that 'Reznor' character Kyu talked about the other night. If a guy was going to solicit him for sex, it could jeopardize Kyu's whole operation. She may as well confront this creep before Reznor even has to see them.

_-_-_-_

"Oooh, Lysandra you look so cute with your little one piece on!" Polly observed Lysandra wearing a black one-piece swimsuit with swim trunks over it. 

"Thanks," Lysandra blushed as she glanced around for the creep mentioned earlier. 

"Abia had to change; she got so flustered when she heard we were going to interact with a couple more boys, including your brother! I never met the guy even after we left in such a hurry the other morning!" Polly replied. 

"Oh, you mean Orion? He's actually over there bussing his bar. We can sit right down if you want," Lysandra replied. 

"Sorry! I'm here!"

Lysandra turned and saw Abia run in dressed in a more conservative swimsuit. 

[The conservative swimsuit for reference]

It was quite adorable on Abia, though Lysandra had to come to that conclusion in her head. 

"You should have seen her first swimsuit! It left little to the imagination!" Polly said as Abia giggled.

As they sat down, they met Orion, a dark-haired, heavyset bartender with an olive complexion. He was almost gloomy looking in appearance, with bags under his eyes. 

"Uhhhh… Hi," Orion waved a bit stoically, "Are you Lysandra's girlfriends?"

"For the time being, yes!" Polly replied. 

"Cool. Drinks?" Orion asked. 

"I'll take a water for now; I want to help you out with that creeper problem you're dealing with!" 

"Errr… I can't drink alcohol… Do you have some… milk I can drink?" Abia was flustered when seeing Orion for the first time. 

"Sure. Hold on," Orion didn't even blink at the easily aroused Abia. 

"You haven't even gotten into the water!" Polly giggled making a comment about the thirsting Abia. 

"Hey, Orion. Can you tell me who reported the creep to you in the first place?" Lysandra asked. 

"That would be me," another man's voice interrupted. 

Lysandra walked in and saw a tall, slim Polynesian man with a light tan walking with a smaller, chubbier white guy who looked a bit like an angelic being with his curly locks of golden hair hiding behind him. His almond-shaped eyes were glancing over Lysandra before looking back at Orion. 

"Oh! Rodney! Hey! So glad I can see you again! Listen, it isn't a big deal that you left so suddenly. In fact, it was a big help because I met Polly and Abia!" Lysandra introduced the girls to the new face. 

"Orion, it's like that man has been FOLLOWING me! I didn't get out of my shit-heap of a house to be sexually harassed. So warn me when that jackass comes in! I want to at least find a good hiding spot!" The man said almost sounding like 'Karen' looking for a manager, ignoring Lysandra. 

"Uhh… I'm Rodney's friend, Henri… Henri Garnier? He told me about you, Mr. Orion," Henri said sheepishly. He sounded so cute even with his slightly French accent. 

"Oh yeah. Lailani's ex," Orion said matter-of-factly. 

"It's unbelievable! They were perfect for each other! They took each other out on the most wonderful of places! Henri cooked for her pancakes on Valentine's Day and everything! Can you even believe they broke up?!" Rodney huffed, still with his Karen-like attitude. 

"It just didn't work out. We're still friends, so don't be too upset. She wouldn't like that," Henri said quietly, "Also, your co-worker said 'Hello'."

Rodney was pointed out Lysandra thanks to Henri. 

"Oh, hello Lysa. Tell Mrs. Belrose she can keep my lock in my locker; I was itching to buy a better one that DIDN'T stick," Rodney replied as he was given a mojito by Orion. 

"She gave me the lock; You know her. She's got expensive taste. She hates used stuff," Lysandra groaned. 

"So what does this… creep do to you exactly?" Abia asked first. 

"Nothing a modest woman like you should have to hear; He's been approaching me behind and grabbing my ass! I had to take Henri with me so he would be my extra pair of eyes. He ALWAYS protected my DARLING baby cousin Lailani and was quite the gentleman! It was only natural he would be here for me!" Rodney replied in a huff. 

"Well that's just sick and disgusting! Shouldn't he ask you to dinner first before playing grabass?" Polly asked living for the tea. 

"And what's your relationship with Lailani? She sounds almost like a sister to you," Lysandra replied. 

"I had to take her in after she had an awful falling out with my Uncle and Aunt. Something about her wanting to work here just RUBBED them the wrong way; They wanted her to work overseas at one of those American institutions, but she just LOVES it here too much to leave," Rodney took a sip of his mojito. 

"Lailani's a good girl. She sometimes helps out here," Orion replied. 

"Good girl? GOOD GIRL?! She is WONDERFUL, Orion! When you see her, she brings warmth into the room! Good girl… Orion, you need to find better wording!" Rodney was fuming at how Orion said that sentence for some reason. 

"You know I don't like talking while I'm at work. Could you at least cut me some slack?" Orion spoke a sentence that was longer than five words. Twice. He said both of them impatiently. 

"Rodney! I think that's the guy. He's looking for you. Quick! Behind Orion's counter!" Henri said helping Rodney out. 

As this happened, Lysandra and the girls turned around and saw a red-haired Adonis of a man in a blue speedo with the initials 'BB'. Something about him looked fake as shit, what with his bright white teeth, rippling muscles, and toned ass cheeks. He looked like a man that spent HOURS on that figure possibly under the knife, possibly after YEARS of workout regimes. If Lysandra didn't know any better, she would have thought that this man was Brooke's red-headed step brother. 

He seemed to be on the prowl too. Though he took a minute to recognize Lysandra. He approached her. Lysandra felt her heart race. She grabbed Polly's hand. 

"You must be Ms. Lysandra Segovia, the new guide of my darling wife's museum!" The man even sounded like he could be Brooke in another world. Wait… wife?! WAIT… WIFE?!

"Oh… She told me about you?" Lysandra chuckled awkwardly, "She told me a lot about you I guess."

What the fuck is this shit? Is this a joke? Am I on Candid Camera?! Is Kyu going to show up and say I got pranked?! From what Brooke told her, she was expecting some pathetic excuse of a man. This man looked like he could sweep women off of their feet! 

"Did she now? I see… Always the griper, that woman. She's just really hard to satisfy, which is why I love her," The man guffawed hiding a bit of sass under those words. 

"Ohhhhh… Well… Tell her I'm sorry I can be a handful," If Lysandra were a man, she would sound like this man kicked her balls inside of her. 

"You can call me Mr. Belrose for right now. And don't worry about it, doll. I just wanted to confess I did miss her old curator. He just felt more authentic to the Inna De Poona experience. If he ever does come back though, I am SURE my wife will let me know. If not, you can just call me, okay baby girl," the man slid a business card that read 'Brandon Belrose' and his phone number up on top before leaving. 

Lysandra just looked at the business card as Polly let out a dramatic gasp while Abia was drooling over Mr. Belrose's ass cheeks. 

When she saw that Mr. Belrose pulled Henri away by his swim trunks, with Henri squeaking like a mouse, Lysandra reacted. 

"What the FUCK?!" Lysandra shrieked. Mr. Belrose let go of Henri and pretended nothing happened. Henri rushed back to the bar flustered. 

"You can't let your boss know her husband is a floozy! It just ain't right!" Polly was a better spy and whispered in her ear, panicking alongside Lysandra. 

"What a MAN," Abia didn't care that he got grabsy with Henri. She just imagined her being carried away instead. 

"Oh dear… Help her out, will ya?" Polly said worried for Abia. 

"Hey Abia. What number am I thinking of?" Lysandra asked as she raised her hands, holding seven fingers up to see if she paid attention. 

"Sixty nine…" Abia moaned. 

"Ohhh no… She doesn't even care that he's gay like a Christmas tree," Polly moaned with Abia, almost worried she isn't getting the picture. 

"W-wait? What?" Abia snapped back to reality, "I wasn't paying attention!"

"He's gone, Rodney," Henri whispered next to Orion. 

"Oh thank Heavens! Imagine if a random brute did the same thing to Lailani! I owe you one, Henri!" Rodney huffed as he climbed over the counter again. 

"I have dirt on both of them. I don't know what I should do with it," Lysandra murmured as she stared at the card. 

"Oooooh, you do, huh?" Polly was taken aback. 

"Blackmail just isn't my style. I think I just need the opposite of coffee right now," Lysandra replied as Orion slid her a White Russian.

"I think I'll have that as well," Polly said as Orion slid Polly one as well.

"So he's homosexual? That's a little… disappointing to say the least," Abia grunted as she sipped her milk. 

"So that man is Mrs. Belrose's husband? That… Err…" Rodney moaned, "The both of them own almost the entire island! There's no escape, is there?" 

"You can start working with Nora; She sometimes sells cocaine by the harbor," Orion said more sentences again, this time with less anger in his voice. 

"No no no! It's an insult to my family if I do anything like that! I'll have to ask Lailani for advice. She might guide me to some jobs where I can work remotely!" Rodney replied as he pulled Henri by the hand away. 

"Uhhh… Bye!" Henri waved goodbye to the girls.

"Good grief, he's a pain," Orion replied as he took the empty mojito glass and poured the ice into a trashcan before putting it in the sink. 

"You should have seen him back when he was working. He gets flustered over the most inane of things," Lysandra smirked. 

"Oooooh… Do tell!" Polly giggled. 

And then… A deep tan... Brown hair, the color of milk chocolate… and another toned figure stepped into the scene. 

Both Polly and Abia were paying attention as he had a certain chubby blonde and another girl pulling him by the hand. Lysandra was now the one hiding behind the counter. 

"Tell me he likes women," Abia moaned as Polly looked at the shuddering Lysandra.

_-_-_

"You went into hiding! What happened?" Polly confronted Lysandra when they were watching Moonstruck together with Abia and Abia had to use the restroom. 

"That was my ex-roommate, Sarah Stevens. She… She's kind of the worst," Lysandra said as she looked like she had seen a ghost. 

"Oooooh. I think you need to elaborate just for me?" Polly asked. 

"Her shit was always in my space. She never showers so back in college, our room happened to smell the WORST the semester I had to live with her. When I kicked her out, she somehow managed to worm her way back into my life by getting into a threesome with my ex-boyfriend. It's like she wants to bring me Hell," Lysandra replied just trying not to go into the same detail as Brooke. 

"Oof. Well, at least she's out of your hair for now," Polly giggled. 

"Err, not to be a bitch, but Sarah DEFINITELY was put in the HunieBee. She's needed to help fight the Nymphojinn, and she was just dating Reznor earlier," Kyu piped up.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Lysandra covered her face in shame. 

"Hey! Reznor's taking good care of her! As long as you don't have to utter a peep around her, you're dandy!" Polly giggled. 

"Okay, I just concluded from my calculations on the HunieBee that you and Sarah both equal a disaster almost as bad as the Nymphojinn. I can't honestly blame you either; she's a WEEB!" Kyu replied. 

"Thank you, Kyu for stating the obvious," Lysandra huffed. 

"Not a problem. What is, though, is that Brandon douchebag somehow triggered Rodney and Henri to be in the HunieBee despite being dudes. I really need to find a way to pull them out so Reznor doesn't have to interact with them! Compatibility was detected and EVERYTHING!" Kyu blurted out. 

"Hrmmm… They're both lookers, though. I wouldn't mind watching them playin' with the poodle with that hunky Reznor guy," Polly said, biting her lips. 

"Playing with what now?" Abia asked walking into the conversation out of context. 

"Oh… Nothing, Abia. There's MEN trapped in my HunieBee and we need ideas to get them off of Reznor's radar!" Kyu groaned. 

"How about you check with him first to see if he's okay with it? I'm bisexual, remember?" Lysandra replied. 

"You have a point… This is too much for me. Go back to your little movie night. I need to have a word with the guy!" Kyu said as she flew off. 

"I wonder how the HunieBee detects those needed to fight the Nymphojinn," Abia finally was thinking of something not related to sex for the day.

"I don't know either, but regardless, I think whenever Reznor is with one of us, we should find a way to confront Mr. Belrose about his… boy problems," Polly said already having an idea or two in mind. 

"Are you suggesting a double date?" Lysandra asked. 

"Why not? Rodney and Henri already look like an item. And if we're in the picture already, well, he's sure to back off!" Polly replied. 

"Now the question is where do we pull them out in the open without Mr. Belrose detecting them?" Lysandra asked. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Pt. 4 - The Prophet Lailani and the Beast of Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a botched first time forced by Kyu, the girls try to help her get Henri and Rodney out of the HunieBee for good.

The Prophet, The Beast

Pt. 4 - The Prophet Lailani and the Beast of Second Chances 

_-_-_-_

"Oh God… I thought you were telling me we were going to do things slow!" Polly grunted as she was thrusting inside Lysandra's posterior. 

"Me too! But SOMEONE said we weren't moving fast enough!" Lysandra moaned in between breaths as Kyu was holding up a megaphone while filming with her HunieBee. 

"C'mon, ladies! We don't have all day! Squirt a fat one for me, alright!" Kyu yelled into the megaphone. 

"Usually, I would love this but… It isn't doing anything for me, really," Abia said as she lifted her head up from Lysandra's pelvic region. 

"What the fuck! You guys told me these were your _favorite_ sex positions! And it worked out because it wasn't the usual dick inside of a vagina thing Lysandra gets all grossed out about!" Kyu blurted out impatiently, back to yelling into the megaphone. 

"I'm not grossed out about it; I'm just testing out certain loopholes I heard about back when I went to church!" Lysandra grumbled. 

It was sad when Abia came first despite her lower body not being involved at all. But on the plus side, it did trigger the girls to finish right after. 

"Ugh. Abia, could you not come just when I'm about to get into it?" Kyu asked. 

"That's the problem; I have to work on my stamina!" Abia panted as she was laying right on the bed. 

"As for the spooning thing; I was dreaming more of a real handsome McGee doing all the work for me," Polly glared darts at Kyu. 

"But you have the… err…" Kyu stopped herself when Polly's eyes narrowed when she was about to say another word.

"I… Hmm… If this is all about practice, then maybe I need to buy a strap-on," Lysandra coughed. 

"A strap-on? Oh honey! You don't have to!" Polly gasped. _She really liked the idea._

Abia raised herself up from her post-coital coma as her interest was piqued as well. Lysandra noticed both of the girls liked the idea. 

"I wanted to buy one after I lost my virginity. BUT seeing I kind of already did thanks to Abia's tongue-work, I can go pick one up later on after my shift tomorrow," Lysandra grew flustered when she said that. 

"No need! Here you go! It's even got _a certain someone's measurements_ ," Kyu giggled as she threw a strap-on that suddenly materialized. 

"Err… Kyu, that was awfully thoughtful, but where did you get that strap-on from? I don't see you running around with a purse or wear anything with pockets," Polly asked, almost horrified. 

"It's magic, Polly. Don't question it," Kyu rolled her eyes, though blushing gave Polly _really bad ideas._

_-_-_-_

"I think we'll be the distraction you need so Rodney won't get overprotective," Abia replied, wearing a bright and colorful outfit. 

"It's a practice for us as well for the real deal. Hopefully Kyu is alright with that?" Polly eyed Kyu.

"Yup! I just need to know why Lailani and her ex broke up in the first place so Reznor can know what to look out for," Kyu replied as she took a look out.

Lysandra was zoning out, mostly humming along to Elvis Presley's 'Devil In Disguise' song, her mind thinking back to her own ex. It may be a trick and she has concern maybe Henri isn't as innocent as Rodney leads on. 

"Ooof! Excusez moi! I'll be out of your way very sh--" Lysandra was snapped back to reality with a familiar French accent.

She turned as she saw Henri with the other girl Reznor was with. She looked similar to Rodney, except smaller and much curvier, with yellow eyeliner and the cutest button nose. Lysandra was putting the pieces together to conclude this was Lailani. Looking at Henri, there was little reason to ask _'Why a threesome with Sarah "Suki" Summers?'_

"H-Hi Henri… It's so great to finally see you again," Lailani giggled, "So how's work?"

"I was going to ask the same question; It's the same-old same-old for me," Henri chuckled. 

"So, do you want to go out for coffee, later? You know… Just the two of us… and like old times?" Lailani said as she pushed a hair aside. 

"I could never turn down coffee with the cutest girl on the island!" Henri chuckled. 

The two of them were now bashfully being self-deprecating about each other in front of everyone. 

"Stop! I can never be as cute as you!"

"You're literally the textbook definition of adorable!"

Lysandra had to step in. 

"Hey, if Rodney overhears you fighting, it's going to get ugly," Lysandra replied, as one of her weaknesses was conflict. 

"Ah! Lailani! This is the girl who stepped in for Rodney. She used to be the front desk clerk at the museum!" Henri turned as he introduced her so cordially. 

"Oh! I think I remember Rodney mentioning something about that," Lailani chuckled, "She does fit the criteria for a museum curator; Mrs. Belrose brags about her every once in a blue moon."

"Wow. I wish I got praised by the higher ups like that," Henri murmured as he returned to feeling awfully bashful. 

"So why did you guys break up? Rodney was singing high praises about your relationship prior," Lysandra asked with a bit of concern for both parties. 

"It's me; I'm fat, I burn too easily in the sun and can't tan to save my life, and don't even get me started on my hair never staying still!" Henri replied as his low self-esteem was definitely on display. 

"No, it's totally me, I have no ass. I'm flat as a board, and my eyes are slanted and make me look older than I actually am!" Lailani huffed. 

Lysandra rolled her eyes. Kyu looked over her database. 

"Ohhhhhh… They weren't very comfortable in their own skin enough so their first time was DEFINITELY awkward," Kyu replied as she showed Lysandra, "and now I know that the WORST thing they have in common is their low self-esteem."

"Lailani, I actually _did_ find your eyes cute," Henri replied as he blushed. 

"I like your hair as well; I wish my hair curled like that," Lailani replied with her skin glowing a cute red as well. 

"I think they just need the push needed to… you know… _try again_?" Kyu nudged Lysandra as Lysandra huffed. Having sex with your ex was already awkward as it is. Adding another person to the equation? Wouldn't that be a nightmare waiting to happen?

"B-back to the coffee! When would be a good time?" Henri went back to the topic of the coffee date. 

"I'm off on Tuesday morning if that helps," Lailani replied. 

"Errr… are you off Friday morning? Unfortunately Mr. Belrose asked me to make croissant-wrapped sausages that day for his breakfast," Henri looked away as both he and Lysandra were thinking about the uncomfortably phallic choice of breakfast food. 

"I'll be off then as well; In fact, lately I haven't been getting any hours lately as a hotel clerk. In fact, I had to get a job as a bar waitress to make ends meet," Lailani took a deep exhale with mixed feelings as she said this. 

"Inna De Poona isn't growing as popular as it used to be, huh?" Henri asked, also feeling those exact same feelings. 

"Yeah. Though at least I can enjoy the serenity with people I care about while it lasts," Lailani said knowing full well that business will boom again. 

"Ughh. The more I hear them talk to each other, the more I feel like I have been hearing one too many holiday greeting cards with the cute cartoon bullshit," Kyu groaned. 

Lysandra meanwhile just gushed about how adorable these exes were. She wished _she_ was like that with her ex. Shit. She went back to her ex. She needed to get back in the game. 

"Mind if we add a third party for Saturday evening?" Lysandra asked. 

"S-Sure, I guess…" Lailani grew a bit awkward around Lysandra after she said that. 

"We would have preferred a morning date; having the date be just around the night-time feels… pretty suspect for a person we just met," There was Henri's knight-in-shining-armor moment. 

"O-Oh wow! I agree! We wouldn't want to give people the wrong idea!" Lailani giggled with relief. 

"Oh my God. They're even worse than you," Kyu groaned as she covered her face in disgust. 

"Though it's nice to have someone mediate in case… we get a little rowdy," Henri chuckled as he figured out a good excuse to accept Lysandra's request. 

"Y-Yeah. We still have disagreements, but we can still be friends even when we do have our fights," Lailani chuckled, "We did like that you stepped in for us before our argument got too disruptive."

The argument they were referring to were self-effacing compliments while dismissing their own appearance. Lysandra figured 'really supportive exes' needed a little more support. This was probably why they let them piece the puzzle on why Lysandra wanted to invite herself in. 

_-_-_-_

"Don't tell me you're dating MY personal chef too!" Brooke groaned the next morning as Lysandra was prepping up for the next tour. 

"W-what?! No! He just needed emotional support because he has to confront his ex!" Lysandra knew Brooke caught her red handed, but has to make an excuse on the fly. 

"I should have to tell my husband that; he's gotten even more smitten with me and cried over my shoulder when he found out Henri Garnier was involved with a woman! I'm starting to suspect he swings for the other team!" 

Lysandra coughed after hearing that on-the-nose comment. What she did leave out from Brooke is that Lailani was the ex in question. Though, it should be alright, give or take. 

"If he is, then it just means we're playing the same kind of game; I kind of like that to be honest, don't you?" Brooke eyed Lysandra. 

"N-not really. If you both are money-hungry, you'd certainly screw each other over one way or another," Lysandra shook her head. 

"I should start thinking more like you, Ms. Segovia; then relationships would be much easier," Brooke sighed. 

Brooke left as Lysandra sighed. She managed to change topics right away. Good thing as well; her date with Henri and Lailani is only a couple of days away. 

_-_-_-_ 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd share my fic ideas while sick with COVID-19 symptoms. Thank you all for your patience.


End file.
